


Pork Soda

by Cristal4life



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Cute, DNF, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, Pork soda, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristal4life/pseuds/Cristal4life
Summary: Dream took George's hands and made him run.___Pork Soda by Glass Animals.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pork Soda

**Author's Note:**

> My left hand is broken, but thanks to all the comments you guys left me, I suddenly have the ability to define all odds.

Dream took George’s hand and made him run. Run far away from the bleak future and far away from the problems they refuse to face.

George watched in confusion as they pitter-pat across the soft, yellow sand. He watched the wide smile that stretched upon Dream’s freckled face. It only made George resent the feeling in his chest. 

They stopped on the cliff that faced the large ocean. The smell of the ocean water stung George’s nostrils like salt on a wound He gripped onto Dream’s rough hands with stomachs in a knot. He doesn't understand what’s so appealing about the ocean, but upon seeing Dream’s carefree laugh and joyful smile, it doesn't matter to George anymore. His heart was filled to the brim with the bubbling feeling of happiness and the sense of freedom.

“George, look at the sunset. It’s all just for us.” Dream said, his voice grew softer every moment. Despite the fuzziness in his heart, George turned to the sky. He couldn’t see the majority of the colors that lit up like fireworks, but that doesn't bother him. He was too focused on Dream to even care.

“Just for us.” He whispered, hands turning sweaty and hearts thumping a beat. 

Dream turned to look at George. The reflection of gold bounces onto George's face, causing him to look like something out of a painting. He was beyond beautiful.

“Do you know what I love the most about the beach?” Dream asked and waved his arms in the air. 

“What?” George tilted his head and waited for Dream to continue. 

“It's the memories I share with the people I love.” He laughed - a fond laugh that sounded like music in George’s ear. Red crimson decorated his cheeks like paint. 

“Stop. You gotta warn me before saying stuff like that.” He whined playfully and shoved Dream’s arm away. This caused more laughter to slip out of Dream’s chapped lips.

“But I love your reactions.” He teased and pushed closer into George. He swung his arms around the smaller man and took in the fresh scent of cinnamon. Memories of the two baking flooded his memory lane, causing his head to hurt and his heart to beat in his ribcage like a wild animal begging for a release. 

“You are such an idiot.” George said fondly and leaned into Dream’s warm embrace. 

He wanted this to last forever. He wanted Dream to embrace him until he was nothing but an empty shell. He wanted nothing more than to enjoy this moment till his heart content.

“George, do you think we will stay like this forever?” He hummed softly and closed his eyes. George flinched slightly and breathed out a sigh.

“I don't know Dream. Do you want this to last forever?” Dream smiled slightly and cupped George’s pale face with his own, larger hands. 

“I am willing to do whatever you want George.” He whispered, his hot breath fanning George’s lips like a breeze in the midsummer afternoon. George clung onto Dream’s light, gray t-shirt with his sweaty palms and looked into the mesmerizing pair of chartreuse-colored eyes. His breath hitched the longer he stared.

“What do you want George?” Again with the fuzziness in his overly stuffed heart. 

“Dream, I want you to embrace me. Embrace me until I let out my final breath. ” George replied and slowly traced his dainty hands over the larger hands that wrapped themselves around his face. 

Dream froze. His heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest from the amount of beating it was doing. He stared at the warm smile on George’s pretty face and felt everything around him disappear. Suddenly, the sunset doesn’t matter anymore. 

Slowly and steadily, his hands crept around George’s waist like a snake. His long fingers locked onto each other like prison bars as they relish in the feeling of George’s soft skin. He leaned closer and closer until the warmth emitting from their bodies clash with one and another and their scent intertwined. 

Nothing but George mattered anymore.


End file.
